Wisteria
by lowlaury
Summary: With the arrival of the Olivers, the average, suburban life in Wisteria Lane is about to change. / / AU. BADE with some other side parings including Rori and Candre. Inspired by Desperate Housewives.
1. Chapter 1

_For Brittany._

* * *

Erwin Sikowitz was known for a lot of things. For one thing, he was the oldest person living alone among mostly young couples in the suburban Wisteria Lane. For another thing, it was not a secret that he always kept an eye on his surroundings, preferably neighbors, for he was not only feeling a little lonely since he retired from being a high school teacher, but also extremely bored without any other hobbies to pursue. And so it was no wonder that the old man was the first to know about and see a glimpse of the newly wed couple that was moving in a few houses down the street.

He watched as a white moving van pulled up in front of the dazzlingly white house's front yard, almost hitting a hydrant while doing so, before smoothly coming to a halt. Almost immediately after, a woman emerged from the inside of the van, her long brown locks whipping up and down from the impact of her hopping off the front seat instead of taking the two small steps down. Sikowitz's vision might not have been the best, but even from behind the curtains of his kitchen window he could tell that she was a stunning young woman, curved in all the right places and gifted with flawless porcelain skin. He watched as she yelled something at the driver of the van and he concluded from her gestures that it probably wasn't a compliment. He couldn't help but open his window just a tiny bit, so he could hear what was going on. "I told you to let me drive! I knew you'd screw up."

As if on cue, a tan young man got off the van and slowly walked over to the woman. A smug smile was playing on his face, he wasn't intimidated by any of her words. "Hey, I think I did a well okay job for driving such a monster for the first time." He slung an arm around the woman's waist and gently turned her to face the house they were standing in front of. He smiled. "Welcome home, babe."

"You still almost hit that hydrant, just saying," she said, but her voice had lost its harshness. She leaned into his embrace for a short moment before freeing herself from his grip. "Come on, there's lots to do."

Sikowitz watched the couple carry in boxes and furniture for a while, before he decided that maybe they were not as interesting as he had initially thought. Just another average couple to add to the very average suburb, nothing out of the ordinary. Little did he know that he had never been so wrong.

. . .

"You seen our new neighbors yet?" Andre Harris asked as he plopped down on the cream-colored couch in his best friend's living room. Even before he got an answer, Tori Vega-Shapiro had already placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him, including a saucer, of course - there was nothing the young woman despised more than any kind of dirt on her spotless furniture.

She greeted her friend with a warm smile before taking a seat next to him. "Not yet," she told him while smoothing out her red skirt. "I think it's a bit rude of them that they haven't introduced themselves yet. I mean, they've been living here for like a week already."

Andre shrugged. "They're probably just busy furnishing and unpacking and stuff. I heard she's a model," he grinned.

Tori gave him a light slap on the arm. "She's _married_."

"I'm just sayin'," the young man retorted, lifting his hands up in defense. "Cat said she wants to bring them some homemade pie today and say hi. You can come if you want."

"The Olivers... That's their name, right?" Tori said thoughtfully and her friend nodded. "I must admit that I'm curious about them."

. . .

"Where do you want me to put your books?"

Jade Oliver slowly opened her eyes and sleepily blinked a few times before turning to her waiting husband. "I don't know," she yawned. "Just put them next to the piano for now, I'll take care of them later." The young woman used the time her husband needed to carry the box over to where she had assigned it to, to stretch her tired arms and change into a sitting position on the couple's black leather couch, that was still standing out of place in the middle of the room.

"Taking a break?" Beck smiled warmly and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

Jade allowed herself a few seconds of sinking into her husband's calming embrace in silence and with her eyes closed, before she sighed and sat up straight. "I wish. Tell me again why we own so much stuff?"

Beck grinned. "Hey, I'm not the one who's basically collected an amount of books that would make every library on this planet go green with envy."

The young woman rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Just because you won't come near any books unless they have twice as many pictures as words."

"Do you think we'll be happy here?" Beck asked, suddenly serious. His wife tensed up noticeably under his words, fidgeting with her golden wedding ring nervously.

"I honestly don't know," she said. "But there's nothing I want more."

He pulled her closer to his chest, resting his head on top of hers. "As long as we're together, we'll be okay, I promise."

The couple's affectionate moment was disrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Sighing, Jade got up, closely followed by her husband. Trough the peephole in her front door she found five unfamiliar faces staring at her, loaded with pots and dishes. Reluctantly, she turned the doorknob and was immediately greeted with a flood of words coming from a bone thin brunette. "Hi, I'm Tori and this is my husband Robbie," —she motioned to a young man with glasses and dark, curly hair— "We live next door and thought it was only polite to come over and introduce ourselves." She smiled at them brightly, but Jade did not miss the hint of accusation in her tone. She already felt like she wouldn't like this woman much. Fake smiles and false kindness was the last thing she needed.

Then, a dark-skinned man with shoulder long dread locks stepped forward, arm in arm with a tiny red-haired woman. "I'm Andre Harris, I live right across from you. This is my girlfriend—"

"Cat," the tiny redhead piped up. "Like the animal," she said winking. To Jade, she seemed more like a teenage girl than a grownup woman, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Lastly, another woman, slightly older than the others (Jade guessed she had to be about thirty), pushed aside the others to make her way to the front. "Trina Vega," she said confidently. "And before you ask - yes, I do look familiar. You have most likely seen me on the cover of the national bestseller, _Wonderful Me_, which is—"

"Trina," Tori interrupted her harshly, all while still wearing a wide smile on her face. "Why don't you save that for another time? I'm sure you can't leave your children alone long enough to tell the whole story."

Trina sighed dramatically. "It is _so_ difficult to be successful _and_ a mother at the same time, let me tell you that," she said turning to Jade, who did her best not to frown.

"Uh, yeah," she said. "I'm Jade, this is Beck."

Her husband gave them a warm smile. "Thanks for welcoming us, that's really nice."

"Of course," Tori smiled. "We brought you some food." She handed Jade a glass bowl, neatly covered with aluminum foil. "It's my famous potatoes au gratin, you will love it."

"Thanks," Jade said and forced herself to smile. She was past making everyone hate her on the first day, especially since this was meant to be a fresh start for Beck and her. Even if it meant putting up with the seemingly perfect housewife Tori Vega-Shapiro and her exclusive cooking (not to mention the stupid French names of her creations. Those were so unnecessarily over the top). While accepting Tori's gift, she caught a guy staring at her from across the street. He was just standing there, looking at her through round glasses without moving a muscle. He didn't even look away after she had caught him staring, and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Who is that?" she asked without letting him out of her sight.

Her neighbors turned around to look at the guy on the other side of the street, who was still unfazed by the sudden attention. "Oh, him," Tori sighed. "That's Sinjin Van Cleef, he lives at the end of the street. Weird guy, if you ask me, but harmless. Don't worry about him."

Jade nodded, but couldn't shake off the weird feeling she had about him. Beck accepted the others' presents and thanked them again for stopping by. Before the group left, though, Cat turned to Jade again. "Us girls are having a poker night tomorrow at my place. You should come," she smiled.

The brunette smiled back, albeit not completely genuine. "Sounds great."

. . .

"So, Jade," Tori beamed from across the round table. A fan of cards was hiding half of the brunette's face, but Jade had already seen enough of her fake smile to be able to tell that she was wearing it again right now. She looked up from her own hand, indicating Tori to continue. "Tell us more about yourself, we barely know more than your name!"

Jade sighed. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How long have you and Beck been married for?" Cat asked curiously while returning to the table with a new round of homemade lemonade. She placed a glass in front of each of the four women seated around the table and picked up her cards, that were lying face down in front of her.

"Six months," Jade answered. "But we've been together since middle school."

"Middle school?" Tori repeated mincingly, and Jade was sure that her eyeballs would fall out, if she opened her eyes any wider. "Isn't that, like, ten years? How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Eleven, and I'm twenty-six."

Trina shook her head disbelievingly. "That's nuts. Why didn't you marry sooner if you've been together for such a long time?"

Jade looked at the brunette, her face unreadable, while she seemed to contemplate her answer carefully. "The opportunity just didn't arise any sooner," she eventually said.

"I admire that, Jade, I really do," Trina chattered. "I mean, that you took the time to make sure that you really wanted to live the housewife life with this man instead of having a career before you made your choice." Jade furrowed her eyebrows at Trina's senseless jabber, but decided not to object. She didn't feel like picking a fight with this woman, not when she had yet to become a real part of this neighborhood. "Look at me, I'm divorced, but what can I say? I'm happy. I'm lucky enough to have the talent to get both fame and children. Not many women can pull that off."

The woman kept on blathering, while Cat followed the ping of the oven into the kitchen. When she came back, she was carrying a tray of dishes. "My homemade meat pies," she explained proudly and sat the tray down on the table. "I'm not very good at cooking, but this is one thing I can prepare perf—"

The redhead was interrupted when Jade abruptly got up from the table, covering her mouth and nose with her hands. "I'm sorry," she said when she had taken a few steps back. "I just can't—"

"Oh, are you a vegetarian?" Tori asked. "I didn't know that."

"No," Jade said through her hands. "But the smell of cooked meat makes me nauseous."

"Really? And you're not a vegetarian?" Cat wondered, lifting the tray back up to take it back into the kitchen. The tiny woman hated making people uncomfortable.

Jade shook her head. "No, it's only been like that for a few days. Maybe it's the stress from moving, I don't know."

The other three women exchanged knowing glances, before Trina was the one to speak up. "Jade, honey," she said. "Let a mother of three tell you that there is only one logical explanation for your... let's say, problem." Jade raised her eyebrows, motioning her to continue. "Really, it happened to me all the time. With all three."

"All three what?" Jade asked, slowly growing impatient. Why were they making such a big deal out of this?

"All three pregnancies, silly."

. . .

Beck was already fast asleep when his wife returned home that night. She was a little confused at first, to find a neatly folded note sticking to her front door, but a piece of paper was the least of her worries right now. She took it inside with her and placed it on top of the sink in her bathroom, after she had successfully tiptoed past her sleeping husband.

Carefully, she opened her purse and took out a tiny package she had purchased at a nearby gas station just a few minutes earlier, unpacked it, and followed the instructions on the package slip. Time seemed to pass painfully slowly as she waited the stated three minutes for her result. Eventually, she grabbed the white plastic stick after her phone let her know that the time was up, took a deep breath, and took a closer look at it.

The sight of the pink plus sign that greeted her didn't really come as a surprise after her new friends had asked her all kinds of questions (was she on birth control? Was she late? When was the last time she had been to a checkup?) earlier.

Sighing, Jade wrapped up the stick, including its package, in toilet paper before tossing it into the trashcan under the sink. She wasn't sure how to feel about the newest turn of events yet. Beck and her had talked about having kids, but never in all seriousness. Yes, they wanted a new start, but this wasn't exactly what she had had in mind when they moved across half the country to live in the suburbs. And yet she couldn't help but feel her insides tingling when she thought about the little life that was growing inside her, the life that her and Beck had created.

She grabbed her purse and the note and left the bathroom with mixed feelings. She wanted to tell Beck, but she still had to make up her mind about the how. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled under the sheets next to her husband and was about to turn off her nightlight, when she remembered the crumpled note that was still in her hand. She curiously unfolded it to find nothing more than a few scrawled words:

_I know what you did._

* * *

**So Brittany and I came up with this idea one day, to put the Victorious characters in the Desperate Housewives universe and both of us fell in love with it. I hope I can do both shows justice. If you know DH, you've probably already guessed that there is a lot of mysteries just waiting to be solved. **

**Updates will be spontaneously since without wifi at the moment (I'm posting this from Starbucks), but then again, that gives me a lot of time to write. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was already high up in the sky when Beck Oliver awoke to an empty bed. It didn't surprise him, though, his wife had been an early riser ever since he could remember, which always made it especially hard for him to surprise her with breakfast on her birthdays. What did surprise him however, was the fact that her side of the bed didn't look very much like she had spent the night in it.

With a worried frown on his tan face, the young man peeled himself out of the white bedsheets and hurried downstairs, only to find his wife in front of the stove, frying eggs like there wasn't a worry in the world. "Morning," she greeted him without turning around. After so many years, he wasn't surprised at her ability of knowing literally _everything_ that was going on around her. Jade could read people like an open book.

"Hey," he said and moved closer to her to press a kiss on her cheek. "You alright?"

She turned her face to look at him, eyebrows pulled together tightly. "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jade," he sighed, letting his arms slide down her body.

She forcefully stabbed the eggs with her spatula, obviously tensing up. "What?"

"You're lying to me."

The spatula landed in the pan with a vague _clunk_, as the dark-haired woman turned around abruptly, giving her husband a warning glare. "Beck–"

"No," he said sternly, firmly grabbing both of her wrists. "We're not doing this, Jade. No more lies. No more secrets. We made a promise." He slid his right hand up her left, until he reached the golden ring on her third finger, and gently rubbed over it with his thumb. "Remember?"

Jade let out a defeated sigh and slowly allowed herself to sink into her husbands embrace. They stood still for a few minutes, without either of them saying a word, before Beck reached up to stroke her brown hair soothingly, and whispered, "Tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath to prepare herself to say these powerful words that would change his life forever, but before she could say anything, a lot of things happened at once. It was the smell of burning eggs sneaking up her nostrils that made her jump out of her husband's arms and back to the stove, quickly shoving the smoking pan off the heat, before she made a grab for the bin, draining her already empty stomach. At the same time, the doorbell started ringing indignantly and Beck barely had time to pat his puking wife's back before he rushed out of the kitchen to answer the door.

He was greeted with the sight of an old man. The little hair he had left was sticking out at odd angles and his sloppy clothes were questionable at most, but his face spoke of great kindness, and Beck immediately decided that he liked this man, even if it was only for his love of hipster clothing. "Greetings," the man said, holding out a pot of what looked like it could have been a flower. A few weeks back, that is. As he kept prodding the young man with the almost-dead plant, he forced a half-hearted smile and reluctantly took it. "My name is Erwin Sikowitz, but most people just call me Sikowitz," the old man introduced himself. "I live a few houses down the street."

Beck balanced the plant on his left hand, while he held out his right one politely. "Beck Oliver, nice to meet you." Sikowitz eyed his hand suspiciously for a moment, before he pulled the surprised young man in for a hug that almost caused him to drop the pot, hadn't he regained its balance in time. Jade wouldn't have been happy about the mess.

The strange man held on to Beck longer than he liked (but being the polite man he was, naturally he didn't say anything), before the aged eventually let go and gave him a big smile. "It was nice to meet you, Beck. You should come over sometime." And with that, he skipped away, and Beck could only shake his head over his behavior.

Just as he was closing the door, a scream echoed through the house, jolting Beck to the bone. The brown plant found its way onto the floor at last, where the pot shattered into a thousand pieces and a wave of soil poured over Jade's spotless white carpet. But Beck didn't care. His wife didn't get scared easily, there was barely anything that scared her at all, and as he was dashing to the kitchen, the worst possible scenarios started playing in his mind.

When he entered the room, he found her clutching to the kitchen counter with one hand, while the other lay flat on her chest from shock. Luckily, she didn't seem to be hurt. "Holy shit," she muttered while trying to get her breathing rate back to normal.

"What happened?" Beck asked as he walked over to her and carefully wrapped her in his arms. He looked around the room, searching for signs of what could have caused his wife's fear, but with no luck. There was nothing but the still smoking pan, exactly where Jade had left it.

"Someone was at the kitchen window," she breathed, subconsciously letting her hand slide from her chest to her belly. Those damn hormones were probably kicking in already, she thought as she noticed her body's actions.

Beck tensed up, alarmed. "_What?_"

"I don't know, I was getting some water, turned around, and the next thing I know that... that _creep_ was staring at me!" She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I think he's gone now, though. He made a run for it as soon as I saw him."

"Did you see who it was?" her husband asked, clenching his fists. He had worked too hard for all of this, for this new life, to let someone ruin it for them now.

Jade shook her head. "Maybe it was nothing."

. . .

Tori Vega's famous apple tarts had just come fresh out of the oven and the eager housewife was humming one of her favorite tunes from _The Wizard Of Oz _(oh, she loved classic movies), when the doorbell interrupted her cake-finish (no tart was perfect without a glossy top coat). She put her baking utensils aside, smoothed her pink apron with her hands, and went to get the door.

She was only mildly surprised to find her friend Andre standing on her doorstep, greeting her with a warm smile. "Hi."

She smiled back at the dark-skinned man and gestured him to come inside. "It's good to see you, Andre."

"Mhh, smells good," he said as he took off his shoes, just as Tori had (forcefully) made him learn over the past few years. "What'cha making?"

She smiled. "Apple tarts, but not for you." Motioning for Andre to take a seat on the other side of the table, Tori sat down on her chair again to continue her work.

The man pouted. "And what lucky person will get them then, if you don't mind me asking, m'lady?"

Tori rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness. "If you must know, they're for Jade."

"Jade? As in our new neighbor Jade? I didn't know you two were that close already."

"Well," Tori began as she started sprinkling a thin layer of cinnamon on the tart. "I wouldn't necessarily say we're _close_, but she's... you know. And I just want to be nice."

Andre shot her a confused glance, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah, I really _don't_ know. You'll have to be a little more specific."

Tori sighed. "She's... enceinte."

His stare just got more confused and he rested his head in his palm. Tori eyed the elbow on her table in dismay. "Woman, I have no idea what you're saying." Her eyes wandered from his elbows to what was lying beneath them, and she curiously reached for it.

"Did you bring this?" she asked as she examined what seemed to be a letter in her hand.

"Nah," he told her. "It was already lying on the table when I came in. Maybe Robbie put it there this morning?"

Tori shook her head. "No, I was using this space for baking all morning, I would've seen it." She eyed the piece of paper suspiciously. "That's so weird..." she muttered thoughtfully, but started unfolding it nevertheless, only to let it fall again with a gasp as soon as she had read the two words scrawled across the white paper.

"What?" Andre inquired, snatching the paper from the counter to see what had discomposed his friend. He narrowed his eyes and quickly skimmed over it. There was nothing more than two words on it.

_I know._

He sighed. "That could mean anything, Tor," he told her. "You're just thinking that they know... _that_, because you're scared."

"Andre," she said, grabbing his arm nervously. "A mysterious letter on my kitchen table right after you showed up? They know, Andre, they _know_. Ugh!" The skinny woman threw up her hands in desperation. "What are we going to do now? This will ruin _everything_, do you even understand?"

"Tori, chill," Andre told her soothingly. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." He tried to put his hand on hers, but she slapped it away furiously.

"You need to get out of here."

"Tori–"

"_Now._"

Sighing, the man did as he was told.

. . .

The same night, an equally scared Jade Oliver was staring at the note that she had gotten the night before, while lying in the huge bed she and her husband shared. She didn't really know what to make of it. All they were trying to do was start a new life here, far away from all that had happened in the past, so how could anyone possibly know, and what were they trying to achieve by telling her?

As the water in the bathroom next door stopped running, signaling her that Beck was about to join her, she quickly stuffed the note back in the drawer on her bedside table and took a deep breath. It was time to tell him. She stroked her belly that was still flat, wondering how far along she might be. She would have to see a doctor soon.

"Hey," Beck said as he walked out of the bathroom and slipped under the sheets with her, pulling her close. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before snuggling into him.

"There's something I have to tell you," she mumbled, feeling almost intoxicated by his mere presence. It was still beyond her how her heart was even capable of loving someone as much as she loved Beck, even, or especially, after so many years.

"Hmh."

"There is something we might have to... add to our new life here," she began, carefully looking up to read his face, but his eyes were closed contently.

"Add?" he muttered sleepily.

"Yeah."

"Like?"

"A... baby?" she offered, holding her breath for his reaction. At once, his eyes shot open, now peering down at her in surprise.

"Tell me you're not kidding," he breathed.

"I'm not."

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," she confirmed, followed by an 'umph' when his embrace suddenly tightened around her and she found his lips pressed on hers. And for a few seconds, she was filled with happiness as pure as she hadn't felt it in years, or possibly ever before.

That was until reality kicked in. "Maybe this could really be the new start we wanted so badly," Beck muttered against her lips, pulling her close. She forced a smile, forced herself to feel happy, even though the crumbled note in her drawer made her stomach turn.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
